


Moving Forward

by ShiTiger



Series: Left Behind [2]
Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash, the married life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: The moments after the wedding, when King Leonard and Queen Consort Red are getting used to their new relationship.  Expect some adult humor, but also a ton of sweetness.





	1. It’s All About the Jewels

“I don’t see why I have to wear this?” Red grumbled, staring at himself in the mirror. The ‘crown-thing’ was pretty, but far too delicate for his tastes. 

“It shows that you are my Queen and Consort,” Leonard insisted.

“Again, I’m not sure why I need to have two titles. One is more than enough,” Red sighed, throwing his husband a look.

“The title of Queen indicates that you are married to the King.  The title of Consort means that you are male, not female.  A ‘consort’ normally has less power than the Queen, so both titles indicate that you are male, and have the power of a Queen in our kingdom,” the pig explained calmly.

“All this royalty stuff seems _needlessly_ complicated. Do we have to dress up for the portrait?  We don’t normally wear clothes; and everyone here **knows** who we are,” Red complained.

The bearded pig clasped his blue cloak around his neck, before letting out a deep sigh.  He truly did adore his avian mate, but sometimes Red argued over the silliest things.  Striding across the room, Leonard came to a stop behind the petite bird, his hoof coming to rest firmly on his silk-clad shoulder.  “Do you really hate it that much, or are you just complaining for the sake of complaining?”

Red blinked up at him, then ducked his head in embarrassment.  “Sorry, I just… don’t see why this is necessary.” 

“I know,” Leonard said, squeezing the bird’s shoulder for support. “Being a member of the royal family comes with certain expectations, and you’re not used to it yet.  I appreciate you doing this for me.  The crown isn’t that bad, is it?” 

“It’s just… not my thing.  Although, I’m pretty sure it’s something Chuck would wear,” Red stated, frowning into the mirror at the glittering crown on his head.

“Your little yellow friend does seem the type to enjoy shiny jewelry,” Leonard chuckled. A troubling though crossed his mind, and he was quick to add, “Please don’t give him permission to wear your crown… or mine.”

Red threw a smirk over his shoulder at his green-skinned husband. “Don’t worry, your _crown jewels_ are safe with me.”

Leonard couldn’t help chuckling at that.  Good thing they were alone in the wardrobe room. 

“What?  Did I say something weird again?” the avian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about it,” Leonard stated, leaning down to give his adorable bride a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

He should have explained the joke.  He really, **REALLY** should have explained the joke.

“Chuck, get back here with those!  Leonard specifically said you weren’t allowed to touch his crown jewels!”

“Come on, Red. I’m your best friend.  You should learn to share!”

Around the table, Leonard could hear his advisors beginning to chuckle under their breaths. A yellow blurr raced into the room, leaped onto the main table, and came to a stop inches from the king’s seated form.  “Come on, Leonard. You don’t mind if I touch your crown jewels, right?”

Every pig in the room went silent, hunching down in their seats as the king rose to his feet to tower over the idiotic bird.  “Chuck…” Leonard began slowly, his anger simmering beneath the surface. The childish avian was perched on the edge of the table, his long beak inches from the pig’s face. Around his neck were several priceless necklaces, and perched on his head was his _queen’s_ personal crown.

 “Wow, you do not look happy. Is Red not giving you enough lovin’ in the bedroom? Chuck jabbered mindlessly. 

“Red is not the issue here, Chuck,” Leonard growled.

“Really?  Don’t tell me you’re actually upset about these shiny things,” the yellow bird commented, pulling the end of one of the necklaces away from his feathers to gaze at it.  It was at that very moment that Red skidded into the room.

“Those _things_ are priceless,” the king stated, clenching his hooves in an attempt to control his temper. His gaze flickered over to his queen as the crimson bird came to stand next to his chair, before landing back on the annoying and loudly-colored avian on the table.

“See, they’re not even **_worth_** anything,” Chuck argued, pouting.

“What Leonard means is that they’re irreplaceable,” Red interjected, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

Chuck gasped loudly, his eyes immediately filling with tears as he choked out, “You mean – like Billy?”

Leonard raised a brow at his mate’s suddenly guilty look.  There was a story here, he just didn’t know what it was.

“Yes, sort of,” Red admitted, shifting uncomfortably. 

The tears were gone, replaced by a deadened look as the shorter bird hopped down from the table to stand in front of Red. “My poor, innocent, **lovely** Billy — who you mercilessly pulverized in a fit of anger.”

Red rubbed between his eyes, before throwing his wings in the air.  “Tell you what, I’ll help you build a new Billy.” Chuck squealed in happiness, making several of the pigs in the room wince. “But you have to give Leonard back his crown jewels,” the crimson bird added firmly.  A snort of laughter from one of the pigs at the table had Leonard glaring at his men. 

“Fine. Party pooper,” the yellow bird grumbled, plopping the jewelry on the table with a huff.  Leonard rushed to catch the delicate crown before it toppled off the edge.

“Sorry for interrupting your meeting, Leonard.  There was a – _tiny_ – incident in the wardrobe room.  It may have involved Bomb, and led to Chuck trying on several things that he should not have run away with, but I already have some of the men working on repairing the damage to the wall,” Red insisted. 

“It’s fine. You did the right thing by making sure that the issue had been promptly dealt with,” Leonard assured him, taking in the adorable way his queen fidgeted when he was uncertain if he was in trouble.  Their eyes met, and Red quirked a smile at him before striding after his yellow friend.

The king was just about to restart the meeting when Chuck’s voice reached him from the doorway.  “You know, his eyes get soft when he looks at you,” the yellow bird was commenting to his queen.

“Stop joking around,” Red answered.

“I’ve seen you look at him like that, too,” Chuck continued.  The avians’ voices trailed off as they rounded the corner, but the yellow one’s words were now stuck in Leonard’s head like glue. 

“Meeting adjourned for today.  We will resume at 0800 hours tomorrow,” the king ordered.  The other pigs were quick to scurry out of the meeting hall, leaving Leonard to his thoughts.    

* * *

“So, _this_ is Billy.” Leonard stared at the odd creature flopping back and forth on the front lawn. 

“Billy 2.0.  Back and better than ever!” Chuck insisted, hugging his bizarre creation lovingly.

“And still as horrifying as the first one,” Red whispered to his husband. 

“We don’t have to leave it in the front yard forever, do we?  It’s rather terrifying,” Leonard whispered, leaning down to be closer to his mate.

“As soon as Bomb and Chuck have their OWN home, I’ll make sure they take it with them,” the avian insisted.

* * *

_(later that night)_

“We were talking about your what?” Red nearly shouted in shock, before bursting into laughter. 

Leonard found himself chuckling, as well.  “It’s true.  There are jewels, and then there are _crown jewels_.”

“I am so sorry about that.  And about Chuck.  He is not the easiest bird to tolerate,” Red stated, collapsing back onto the bed.  Swiftly, he rolled over to face his smiling mate. 

“You know, this is just really, really weird, when you think about it,” the bird mumbled, staring into his husband’s dark eyes.

“What is?” Leonard asked, reaching over to stroke his avian queen’s side.  His crimson feathers were as soft as silk. 

“This thing we have going.  Less than a year ago, we were at war.  And now we’re… well, strangely happy, and married, and raising three children.  That’s huge, Leonard,” Red admitted, tilting his head as he gazed up at his larger mate.

“Yeah, but what a year it’s been.  I have apologized for stealing your island’s unborn children, haven’t I?” Leonard wondered aloud, shuffling closer to the smaller male. 

“You have.  And you’ve been very good at keeping your word.  I still have no desire to see you or anyone else eating unfertilized eggs,” Red stated softly.

“And as much as I love our children, I never want to see you regurgitate food for them again — unless I have no other choice.  Their needs do come first,” Leonard admitted.

Red was smiling now, despite feeling a bit uncertain.  Then, quick as his yellow friend was known for being, he darted closer and nuzzled the other man’s cheek with his beak.  Having such an intimate closeness with another person, especially his once-sworn enemy, was still rather strange to him. 

“I love you as well, Red,” Leonard said, bringing one of the bird’s crimson wings to his mouth to press a loving kiss to it.  The bird in question blushed under his feathers, but didn’t try to tug his wing away.  Instead, he slid closer to nuzzle against the pig’s bare chest.  They were such an odd couple, but Red couldn’t find the energy to care.  He was happy, and life was better than it had ever been.


	2. Happy Birthday, King Mudbeard!

_Note: See the end of the fic for more information about bird and pig lifespans.  When ‘young adult’ is mentioned, it refers to age 18-21 in human years)._

* * *

“King Mudbeard! The Swinean Tribe of the East wishes you prosperity, and good health on the eve of your 40th birthday!” the messenger announced, his voice echoing the nearly-empty throne room.  In fact, the only people in the room were the king and queen, along with the queen’s closest friends.

Everyone winced as Chuck let out a loud, exaggerated breath, followed by an excited, “Red, you married a senior citizen!”

“Indoor voice, Chuck.  Indoor voice,” Red sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“Wow!  That’s just – Wow,” Bomb exclaimed, his attention entirely on the messenger standing awkwardly before them.

“Thank you.  Have one of the servants show you to the guest rooms,” Leonard announced, waving the messenger out of the room.  Turning back to his husband’s friends, he was quick to state, “I happen to be in my prime. Why, my father ruled until he was 65 years old.  He’s been retired for 10 years, but still has the energy of a 50-year-old.”

Stunned amazement was still blazingly obvious on Chuck and Bomb’s faces. Red, on the other hand, only looked troubled at the news. “You know, I never asked when your, uh…” Leonard began, attempting to break through the darkening atmosphere of the room.

“Hatchday,” Red mumbled.

“Yes, hatchday.  When is your hatchday?” the king continued, trying to be cheerful.

“A few weeks from now, actually,” the avian queen stated, his eyes focused on his wings which were nestled in his lap.

Chuck squealed, shoving a fist in his mouth, before exclaiming loudly, “Are you going to tell him how old you are, or can I do it? Please let me tell him!”

Leonard watched his husband’s shoulders slump, before the bird’s golden eyes rose to meet his own. 

“I’ll be 18,” Red stated seriously. 

“18!” Leonard could feel his jaw dropping, even as he slumped back in his chair.  With the uneasy thoughts spinning in his head, he didn’t even notice his crown falling to the floor with a clang. 

“I’ve been a young adult since I was 14, Leonard.  I’m old enough to marry, and have hatchlings of my own,” the crimson male insisted.

“Thank the Great Sow for that,” the king mumbled, feeling the smallest bit of relief.

“Um, I’m 16,” Bomb added, drumming his wingtips on the table nervously. 

“Babies.  I’m the most mature, obviously, at 19,” Chuck insisted, pressing a wing to his chest dramatically.

“Alright, let’s finish dinner.  We have a lot to process,” Red suddenly ordered.  There was no further conversation around the volatile topic of lifespans.  At least, not until Red was woken around midnight by the sound of his husband shuffling out of the room.  The avian waited a full 10 minutes before slipping out of bed, and wandering into the hallway.  It was clear that Leonard was still troubled by the news, and wouldn’t be returning anytime soon.

Sure enough, Red tracked him down to the cellar, where he was pouring himself another glass of red wine. “That stuff makes your breath smell,” Red insisted, but it was a half-hearted protest. 

“You should be in bed,” the king mumbled, his eyes blurrily focused on his wine glass, rather than his avian husband.

“Nope. Not happening.  This is clearly bothering you.  In fact…” The crimson bird snagged another wineglass from the nearby shelf, and held it out.  “Fill er’ up.  It might taste like rancid fruit, but it’s better than nothing.”  Leonard did as he was commanded, before slumping back in his chair once more.  Red followed his lead, pulling his own chair up to next to his husband’s.

“22 years.  That’s a huge age gap,” Red admitted, grimacing as he sipped his wine. It was easier to have the uncomfortable conversation this way, sitting side-by-side, rather than having to stare at each other awkwardly.

“I had no idea you were so young.  You certainly do not act like a teenager,” Leonard commented aloud.

“I’m not a teenager anymore, I’m a young adult.  Birds are considered young adults from age 14-17, and then full adults, and contributing members of society, when they turn 18.” Red insisted.

“Heh.  At 17, I would have still been a teenager.  Pigs are young adults at age 20, and adults at 25,” Leonard told him.  He examined his glass, and took a large swallow of wine, before continuing.  “You know, my father passed the crown on to me on my 30th birthday.  I’ve only been ruling Piggy Island for 10 years.”

“Remember that little old bird lady from town?  With the big purple-feathered hair,” Red asked.

“Yes, I do believe I recall her.  She was quite old, for a bird,” the pig mused.

“Well, she’s one of Bird Island’s oldest elders.  I think she’s 56, which is pretty ancient for a bird,” Red stated.  “Although, Mighty Eagle might be even older than that.”

Leonard snorted.  “I’ll still be in my prime when I’m in my 50s.”

“I won’t be a senior until I turn 40, so, in a way, our age gap is going to work well for us,” Red insisted, nudging his husband gently in the side.  “I guess Chuck was right. I will be married to a senior citizen.”

“You’re taking this very well,” Leonard hummed, feeling the buzz of alcohol in his system.

“Yeah, well… there’s no use crying over spilled nuts.  We’re the first bird and pig couple, so it’s only natural that we’re still getting used to our differences.  And avians may live shorter lives, but we’re not fragile.  Unless we break our beaks,” Red suddenly exclaimed aloud.  “Seriously, that’s a huge issue. If one of the triplets breaks their beak, we need to get a doctor fast.”

“And the mood that was building is now gone.  But thank you for sharing that with me.  It **is** important to know,” Leonard sighed, focusing on his smaller mate for the first time since he’d entered the cellar.

Red smiled shyly, but soon cuddled closer.  “So, it’s your birthday… and I didn’t even have time to prepare a gift.”

“It’s hardly necessary-EE,” Leonard choked on his wine as a soft-feathered wing slipped into his lap. 

“No can do.  It’s bad manners to forget a birthday present,” Red asserted, all too willing to blame the wine for his sudden frisky behavior.  It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that the royal couple finally stumbled back to the king’s suite.

* * *

_(the following evening)_

Red could only blink in shock when Leonard pulled him to his feet, and began to lead him to the dance floor.

“Oh, no,” the avian immediately protested, his eyes widening in panic.  “Leonard, you know I don’t dance.”

“Don’t or can’t?” the king asked.  “If you can’t dance, I can teach you.”

“I _don’t_ dance.  I’m not…” Red trailed off, unable to voice the words for his discomfort.

“Come on, Red.  Just one dance,” said Leonard, pleadingly.

“Leonard…” The bird’s gaze darted between his husband’s face, and the safety of his seat.

“It’s my birthday, Red.  You wouldn’t turn down a birthday request, would you?” the king asked, giving his little queen his best pouty face.

The avian sighed in response, throwing his chair a look of dejection. “Fine. ONE dance.”  Leonard grinned, sweeping him off to the dance floor as the all-pig band played _‘Friends: by Blake Shelton.’_

 

 _Oh but when I saw you standing in the corner_  
_I'd never thought that you would have my back_  
 _But then we rolled in like the thunder and the lightning_  
 _Threw some punches then we had a laugh_

 _…_ _To the end you and me are gonna be friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I like to think of ‘Friends: by Blake Shelton’ as their song. 
> 
> A note about ages: As I’ve mentioned before, the pigs clearly have longer lifespans. The pigs remember eggs and birds, but the birds have no record of the pigs, at all. My personal headcannon is that they used to live on the same island, but the birds escaped, under the protection of the eagles, to their new home. 
> 
> Birds: 0-3 Hatchling, 4-9: Children, 10-13: Teens, 13-17: Young adult (equivalent of 18-21 in human years), 18-39: Adults, 40+: Senior citizens. Average lifespan: 50 years, but 60, if they’re really lucky. Eagles, in particular, have a much longer lifespan. Mighty Eagle is literally a creature of legend to the other avians. 
> 
> Pigs: 0-6: Piglets, 7-12: Children, 13-19: Teens, 20-24: Young Adults, 25-64: Adults, 65+ Senior Citizens. Average lifespan: 85 years, but a special few may reach their 100th birthday.


	3. Bonus: Red's Hatchday

“Happy Hatchday, mama!  We made you breakfast in bed!”

After placing the tray on top of the covers, Leonard stood back to watch as the children swarmed around Red, snuggling up to his sides. 

“Don’t eat that one,” Jay said, pointing at the muffin on the right.  “Jake spit on it.”

“I DID NOT!” Jake yelled back.

Golden eyes immediately darted to Leonard for assistance.  “I’m pretty sure it’s fine,” the king stated, but he shrugged his shoulders as well.  Red gave a subtle nod, and purposefully chose the one on the left.

“As soon as you’re done eating, we should get going.  It is your birthday, after all,” Leonard announced.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Leonard.  It’s not like I ever really celebrated it… much,” Red stated, even as he proceeded to devour the small bowl of red grapes — saving a few for the little ones, naturally.

“Of course, of course,” the pig agreed, but he was already going over the final preparations in his mind.  Red was his queen consort, which meant that his birthday should be equally as important as the king’s own.  He was going to make this the best birthday ever.

* * *

“Hello, Mr. Leonard.  It’s a pleasure to be invited back to your island, in peace, this time,” Judge Peckinpah laughed, shaking the king’s hoof vigorously.  “I was unaware that Mr. Red was fond of large hatchday gatherings.”

“Fond of what now?  Leonard…” The crimson avian turned on his husband, his tone bordering on dangerous.

“It’s not really THAT big, my dear.  But you are the queen consort now.  Our people are accustomed to celebrating the king and queen’s birthdays,” Leonard tried to explain, but Red just looked weary at the idea.

“But tonight is just for the family — I promise,” the king insisted, already cancelling the extravagant party he’d originally had planned.  Or… if he left the party open to all the pigs and their guests, then he could have Red and the kids to himself that evening.  Red _would_ prefer a quiet evening over being forced to attend a party in his honor.

* * *

“I’m sooooo glad we’re finally done with the public appearances,” Red groaned, leaning back in his favorite chair by the fire.  

“Everyone is just excited to celebrate the day of your birth.  You received many cards and gifts — Oh, that’s right!  You haven’t opened my gift yet,” the king exclaimed, tottering across the parlor to retrieve the large gift he’d stashed under a blanket.

“What is it?” the avian asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Nope. I won’t spoil the surprise,” Leonard said, plopping the white and green box into his husband’s lap.  The avian opened the lid, and began to pull out the items, one by one.

“Is this a paint set?  Leonard, that’s really…” Red trailed off, his grateful smile immediately turning to a frown as he pulled out a familiar painting.  “Seriously?”

“What?  I like this one,” Leonard commented, eyeing the smirking bird in the painting that was launching the king’s look-alike into space.

“Don’t joke, Leonard. It’s absolutely horrible,” the bird groaned, glaring at it. 

“It’s not that bad. I still think it’s a fine likeness. I’ll hang it in my study, and it will remind me not to get on your bad side,” the pig said, plucking it from his lover’s grasp. 

“So it’s more your gift, than mine,” Red confirmed, pouting. 

“Heh heh…” the king laughed awkwardly, his eyes darting around for something to change the subject.  “Here come Ross and the kids.  I’ll just go… put this away for safekeeping.”

“Don’t take too long, Leonard!” Red called, even as the pig rushed out of the room.  Getting up from his seat, he settled in the middle of the nearby sofa, giving the hatchlings a chance to cuddle with him.  Ross handed out their mugs of hot chocolate and mini marshmallows, and then took a step back.

“Happy birthday, Queen Red,” the little pig announced.  He bowed deeply, and then scuttled out of the room before the avian could even thank him. 

“Happy hatchday, mama!” the triplets exclaimed.

“Thank you,” Red said, brushing his wing over their heads.  This was nice.  A quiet family evening.  Beyond the window, the avian could see the fireworks exploding in the sky.  The sounds of the giant party being thrown, in his honor, were audible even from such a long distance away.  Red was just glad that Leonard hadn’t insisted on attending.  He’d had more than enough excitement for one day. 

* * *

“By the way, I’ve also had a lovey bench set up in the backyard.  Now you can paint and watch the kids, at the same time.  And I bought an easel for you, as well.  Neither would fit in the box, so… Surprise!” Leonard exclaimed, after leading his bride to the window.  Behind them, the triplets were napping on the couch, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace.

“Leonard… I can’t see anything.  It’s too dark,” Red stated, throwing his husband a look.  But his beak quirked into a smile as he snuggled into his lover’s arms.  “Thank you, though.  I appreciate the gifts.”

“You’re welcome, Red.  Anything for my beautiful queen,” the king proclaimed.

“I’m not…”

“I’m not beautiful,” Leonard said, before Red even had a chance to finish.  “You’re always saying that, but I’m going to keep telling you how lovely you are until you finally agree with me. 

Rather than argue with his sappy, but steadfast husband, the avian just leaned into his embrace.  “Thank you.”

 


	4. A Piglet Named Toby

“And this is our orphanage!” Leonard announced, gesturing to one of the only buildings in the city that wasn’t built on stilts.  It was a large, grey-bricked structure with green curtained windows, and a stone staircase leading to a giant wooden door.

“Most of Piggy Island is home to small farming, mining, and production villages.  If there are no families in the community that are able to care for an orphaned piglet, they’re brought here.  The grand dame, and her specially-trained caretakers, provide for the needs of the children until they are adopted or come of age,” the king explained, as they proceeded up the main staircase.  The door flung open before they even had a chance to knock. 

“King Mudbeard!” A hefty sow, who was even taller and wider than Leonard, stepped into the light.  She immediately threw her arms around the king, and pulled him into a tight embrace.  He patted her joyfully on the back, and she soon released him, her amused eyes landing on Red.  The avian was quick to hold out a wing, but she merely side-stepped it, crushing him to her ample chest in delight.

“You must be Queen Red!  I’ve heard so much about you!” the grand dame exclaimed, with a heavy Scottish accent. 

“Thanks?” The bird’s voice was muffled, but he let out a sigh of relief when he was finally set back on the ground.

“Ms. Bluebell will be showing us around the orphanage personally,” Leonard stated, even as the sow ushered them in to begin the tour. 

* * *

There was a little hatch… piglet out on the balcony, Red noted curiously.  They were on the second floor, and Ms. Bluebell had been showing them the children's rooms, when they walked past an open door that led to a wide balcony.  Hanging back, the avian slowly made his way out of the carpeted hallway, and onto the balcony. 

As he got closer, he could see the other children playing down below in the extremely spacious backyard, but this little piglet was sitting up here, all alone. His hooved feet dangled through the little space under the metal railing, kicking back and forth as he watched the other piglets play. 

Red took another step forward, and then stopped.  What was he even going to say?  He hadn’t planned that far.  “Uhh… Wouldn’t you rather be down there with the other hatch… I mean, children?  They look like they’re having fun.”

The piglet didn’t even look at him, he just kept his gaze focused on the merriment below.  “If you’re looking for someone to adopt, you should pick one of those kids.  They’re much _happier_.”

 “I don’t know about adopting, but I’ve been around insanely happy birds my entire life.  It’s exhausting, really.  Well, Leonard is pretty happy, too, but he’s tolerable,” the avian stated, stepping closer.  He leaned against the railing, and was pleased to note that it was just short enough for him to see over without having to stand on his tiptoes.

“Happy birds…” The piglet’s head tilted his way, his dark eyes widening at the sight of the crimson-feathered person next to him.

“Hey there.  I’m Red,” the avian said, giving him a little wave.  “What’s your name?”

“Tobius… but everyone just calls me ‘Toby.’” The piglet got to his feet, staring up at the bird in awe.  “You’re… you’re a bird!  An ACTUAL bird.  You’re covered in feathers, and you have a beak, and no ears, and funny feet, and… WHOA!  Your tail is so cool!”

Red chuckled in embarrassment as the child studied him.  “Well, actually I do have earholes; they’re just hidden by my feathers.  They’re on either side of my head, not on top, like yours are.”

“Are you here to find piglets to take back to Bird Island with you?  You don’t EAT pigs, do you?” the little boy asked, taking a step back.

“What?  No, of course not.  Leonard and I were just getting a tour of your home.  You have a really nice place here,” the avian said. 

The piglet’s face immediately fell, and he wrapped his little arms around his chest.  “It sucks. There are too many kids, and too many stupid rules.  I’m always getting in trouble for not being as ‘happy’ as the other kids,” the boy muttered.

Red’s heart immediately surged.  Taking a quick breath, he said, “On Bird Island, we don’t have places like this.  Lost and found hatchlings have to live with a teacher in a small school house.”

“And then they get adopted by a family looking for ‘happy’ children,” the little piglet grumbled.  “The teachers have been telling us about how nice the birds are on Bird Island.”

Red chuckled, but it was empty of humor. “As I said before, I don’t know what ‘adopted’ is.  When I was your age, all I had was a nest in the back corner of the classroom. After school, the teacher would make sure I had food and a blanket, and then he went home to his own family.”

The little boy blinked up at him in shock. “You live by yourself at a school?”

Red laughed for real this time.  “Not anymore. As soon as I was able to get a job, I did.  I saved up, and built my own house — on the beach.  Took me five years to build.  I was very happy when I finally got to move in, and live by myself.”

“Is that where you live now?” Toby asked, his head tilting to the side in curiosity. 

“No.  I live at the castle, with Leonard,” the avian stated, pointing past the trees that lined the orphanage’s back yard.  The Mudbeard castle was clearly visible in the distance.  Red was suddenly glad that the orphanage was on the outskirts of the city, or it might have gotten hit during their attack to retrieve the eggs. 

“Wait… Are you the bird that married the KING?” the boy asked, his eyes widening in amazement.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Red chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“You’re the Queen Consort that everyone has been talking about!  You led an attack on Pig City, and then King Mudbeard fell madly in love with you, and now you’re married and live together at the castle,” Toby announced, striking a pose with his hooves on his hips.

“Yeah, that’s the short version of it.  I still miss my house, though.” Red gazed down from the balcony at where the other children were playing games in the yard.  “You know, your parents might no longer be around, but you still have your friends.  And, in a way, you all have something in common.  It’s a sad thing to have in common, but it’s still something.”

“I guess,” the boy said, shuffling his feet.  The school bell suddenly rang, and the children in the yard began to race toward the building.  “That’s the lunch bell,” Toby informed the bird. 

“Red, where are you?” a voice called from down the hallway. 

“Be right there!” the avian called back.  “So, uh, I guess we should go inside now.  Leonard’s waiting for me, and you’re probably hungry for lunch.”

“Okay,” the boy agreed, but he didn’t look happy about the idea.

* * *

Leonard glanced up as a familiar avian appeared from around the corner.  “There you are!  We wondered where you’d wandered off to.”  His gaze drew down to the piglet standing rather close to Red’s side.  “And who is this young man?”

“This is Toby.  He lives here,” the avian stated, curving a wing around the child, much to Leonard’s surprise.  The little boy leaned into him, but stepped away when Leonard came closer.

Kneeling, the bearded pig extended his hoof.  “Hi there.  I’m Leonard.”

The piglet clasped his hoof lightly, as if uncertain.  His gaze darted up to Red, then back to Leonard.  “You’re the king, aren’t you?”

Leonard smiled cheerfully.  “That I am.  I see that you’ve been keeping my queen company.  Did you both have a nice visit?”

“It was very… enlightening,” the bird answered, smiling at the boy.  The piglet just nodded, his cheeks tinged red.

“Good, good,” said the king, standing back up.  “Ms. Bluebell and her staff have prepared lunch for the children, so we should get going.”

“You’re leaving already?” Toby asked, unconsciously grabbing his new friend’s wing.

Leonard’s keen gaze caught the brief flash of disappointment on his husband’s face, before it was covered up by a rather fake smile. 

“I’ll come back and visit soon.  I’m sure the triplets would love to come and play with you,” Red said, patting the boy on the head with his other wing.

“Are they birds, too?” the piglet asked.

“Yep.  Three little blue hatchlings that love to cause trouble.  You’ll like them,” the avian promised.

“Fine, but you HAVE to come back soon,” the child insisted, throwing his arms around the bird unexpectedly. 

“Oh…” The bird’s golden eyes widened in shock, but his crimson wings soon wrapped around the boy for a quick hug.  “I promise,” Red whispered, forgetting they had an audience.

“Okay!  I can walk you to the door.  Ms. Bluebell says I have ‘no manners at all,’ but I do.  I’ll show her I can be a gentlepig.  Come on!” the boy stated eagerly. 

Leonard brought up the rear, watching in amusement as the child practically tugged his queen down the stairs in his enthusiasm.  Still, that look on Red’s face…  Perhaps they’d end up adopting an heir much sooner than he anticipated.


	5. Surprise Adoption!

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been somewhat…” _moody_ “unfocused since our trip to the orphanage a few days ago.  Is something on your mind?” Leonard asked, once they’d put the children to bed, and retired to parlor for a late night snack of tea and biscuits. 

“No,” Red immediately answered, before glancing away.  “Yes,” he amended hesitantly.  “That little piglet we met.  He reminded me of, well, me.”

“I had a feeling you’d connected well with him,” the king said, smiling pleasantly. 

“Yeah.  I was thinking of taking the kids to the orphanage tomorrow, to play with the other children,” the avian told him, smiling tentatively back.

“You know… I was going to wait until we’d had a few years of marriage under our belts to suggest this, but I think now might be a better time,” the king said, stroking his beard.  Red raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  “As we **are** both male, I will be needing an heir to the throne.  A pig heir.  Girl or boy, it doesn’t really matter.  We could adopt little Tobias, if you’d like,” Leonard suggested, leaning back in his chair by the fireplace as he waited for his queen to think over the idea.

“Adopt?  Leonard, you still have yet to tell me what adoption is,” Red reminded him. 

“Ah, yes.  Sorry, my dear.  Adopting young Tobias would mean making him part of our family.  He would be our son, and the heir to the throne,” the king replied calmly.

“But he’s not related to either of us,” the avian insisted.  “We can’t just take him in… can we?”

Leonard raised a brow, expecting some kind of trick, but there was nothing but honest confusion of his husband’s face.  “Adoption isn’t practiced on Bird Island, is it?”

“Taking in another person’s egg or hatchling isn’t done, not unless they’re closely related.  Lost and Found hatchlings live in schools with a teacher.  Well, the teacher doesn’t live AT the school, but they’re the primary caregiver of the hatchling.  I had a nest in the corner of the classroom for all of my younger years.  No one even considered ‘adopting’ me into their family.  It just… it just isn’t something that birds do,” Red finally concluded, his head-feathers drooping.

“We adopted the triplets,” Leonard reminded him.

“We didn’t have to.  Their parents already had another hatchling, so they likely wouldn’t have taken them in.  They would have been separated, to ensure that one teacher didn’t have an overwhelming amount of responsibility,” the avian said, shaking his head.

“You wouldn’t have allowed that, and neither would I.  Now, I’d be more than willing to adopt little Tobias, as long as we’re both on board.  Why don’t you think it over, and we’ll discuss it later,” the bearded pig suggested, even though the outcome was easy to predict.  Soon, their little family would grow, and he’d start training his new heir in his princely duties.

* * *

The following day was a work day for Leonard.  Spending time with his family was, undoubtedly, enjoyable, but there was always paperwork piling up on the desk in his personal study. As such, it wasn’t until mid-afternoon that he was able to take a break.  Stretching leisurely, he stepped onto the small balcony to look out over the backyard. 

Three little blue birds, and one small piglet, were chasing each other around the yard, with Ross struggling to keep up.  His crimson queen, on the other hoof, was relaxing in the shade on the newly-installed bench.  His attention seemed to shift between watching the children play, and working on his newest painting.  Well now, Leonard just couldn’t resist such a tempting target, now could he?

* * *

“You look relaxed, my dear,” Leonard purred, covering the bird’s eyes from behind.

“Charles, you cad.  It’s the middle of the day.  What if my husband sees us together,” Red exclaimed flirtatiously.

“Charles?” The king stepped back, his eyes darting around the yard.  “Who is Charles?” Rather than answering his question, the avian began to laugh in amusement. Raising a brow, Leonard finally shrugged, and took a seat next to him on the bench.

“I was only kidding, Leonard.  You know I’d never cheat on you,” Red insisted, leaning closer to nuzzle his beak against his taller husband’s cheek.

Leonard eased an arm around his lover, and pulled him close.  As he nuzzled Red back, he heard him croon softly in delight.  “Leonard, the children could see us,” Red finally announced, after the king’s lips had started snaking down his neck.

“Sorry, sorry.  I was just startled to see you in such a good mood.  And I couldn’t help but notice that a certain piglet has joined us today,” Leonard said, sitting back up.  To his continued surprise, his queen didn’t pull away.  Instead, he leaned closer, resting his head against the pig’s chest.

“You said we could _adopt_ him.  So I did,” Red stated calmly. 

The king let out a chuckle.  “I’m not going to argue with you, my sweet.  When did you bring him home?”

“This morning,” the avian answered, his eyes focused on the little piglet.

“That was fast.  I presume you met with Ms. Bluebell, and filled out all the paperwork.  Did Ross help you?  Was there anything I needed to sign?” Leonard asked.  A long stretch of silence was his only answer.  “You DID talk to the grand dame, didn’t you?”

“You never said there was PAPERWORK.  You just said we could bring him home, and make him part of the family,” Red suddenly whined, pulling away to frown at him.

“Red…” Leonard massaged his temples, and took in a deep breath. 

“Ross drove me there.  Toby saw me from a window, and met me at the door, so I just… brought him home,” the avian murmured, curling in on himself.

“They’re probably sick with worry,” Leonard sighed, stroking his beard for comfort.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean to upset anyone,” Red mumbled, his gaze drifting to the kids as they played happily with Ross.  His head-feathers were nearly flat against his skull from the guilt. 

“It’s okay, Red.  You didn’t know,” Leonard said, reaching over to take his husband’s wing.  The avian’s eyes darted to him, but he still appeared troubled. “I’m sure Ms. Bluebell will forgive us.  It was an honest, cultural misunderstanding.  I’m sure I can clear it all up.”

“We can still keep Toby, right?” Red suddenly asked, the expression on his face suggesting that he actually thought the answer was going to be a negative one.

Leonard smiled his most charming smile, before pressing his lips to his mate’s cheek.  “We’re keeping him.  I’ll make sure of that.”

* * *

It took some delicate sweet-talking, on Leonard’s part, to convince the grand dame that his queen had simply been ignorant of the adoption procedures.  In the end, the entire staff was just happy to see that little Tobias had been located, safe and sound — even if they were in awe at the fact that he was being adopted by the king and queen.  Apologies made, the boy was sent to pack his few belongings, and they were soon driving back to the castle. 

The room next to the Queen’s suite was originally Leonard’s childhood bedroom, but it had later become an extra storage room after he moved into the King’s suite.  As such, the gears in Leonard’s head were turning as he made plans to have it emptied and redecorated for Tobias' use.  It would take a few days, but he could bunk with the triplets until it was ready. 

* * *

“So… you’re my dad now?” Toby asked, staring up at the king in wonder. 

“That’s right.  You can call me dad, if you want.  Or just Leonard.  Either works.  The triplets like to call Red, ‘mama,’ so you can call him that, too, if you'd like.  I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” the bearded pig stated.

“I don’t mind.  Call me whatever,” the avian in question said, coming into the room with a tray of hot cocoa.  Setting it on a nearby table, he handed out the mugs to each of them.  The triplets finished their drinks quickly, and immediately rushed to ask if they could sleep on Red’s bed with their new brother.  “You’d have to ask him,” Red answered.

“I… I don’t mind.  We had our own beds at the orphanage, so I’m not used to sleeping with anyone,” Toby admitted.  At his permission, the little hatchlings bounced onto the bed, and snuggled on either side of him.  The piglet blinked at them, his eyes widening in awe.

“They like to have their feathers stroked,” Red suggested, nodding toward the children.  “It’s a parent-child bonding thing, but siblings can do it, too.  If any of their feathers seem askew, just gently brush them back into place.  Don’t worry about preening them.  You don’t have a beak, so that would be difficult.  I can handle that chore.”

“Preening?” both pigs echoed, blinking at him in confusion.

“Oh… it’s when we run our beaks through our feathers, to keep them smooth and clean.  It would be difficult to do without a beak,” the avian informed them.  As if on cue, the hatchlings began to chirp at their new sibling to pet them. 

“You’re sure this is okay?” Toby asked, after he’d handed the king his empty mug, and laid his hooves on the little birds’ backs.  With two on one side, and one on the other, it was a bit of an unequal amount of attention.

“It’s fine.  This will give them a chance to get used to you,” the queen said.  “Leonard and I are right across the hall if you need anything.  Sometimes the hatchlings wake us in the morning.” Red glanced at Leonard, as if to ask is there was anything else that might need to be explained to their new son.

“Your new room is next to this one.  I’ll have some of the workers start emptying it out tomorrow, to get it set up for you.  If there’s anything that you’d like in there, just let me know,” the king insisted cheerfully.

“Uh, sure.  I’ll do that,” Toby said, his gaze darting back to the hatchlings cuddling into his sides.

Leonard nodded, before leading his husband out of the room.  It would take the boy some time to get settled into the idea that he was now crown prince of Piggy Island. 

* * *

“Red, you’re tossing and turning,” Leonard grumbled, opening one eye to see that his lover had moved, yet again.  At his words, the avian flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

“Should I go check on them?  What if they’re not sleeping?  What if Toby doesn’t want to stay, and decides to go back to the orphanage?  What if…” A green hand clamped his beak shut, gently. 

“Everything will be fine, Red.  Stop worrying so much,” the king insisted, shifting over until he could pull the little bird into his arms.  “Toby clearly wants to be here.  It’s just going to take him some time to adjust, is all.  And soon, our ambassadors are going to be back from Bird Island, so you’ll get to introduce them to our new son.”

“I know, I know.  I just…” Red couldn’t find the words to describe the anxiety racing through him. It was like his parental instincts were going haywire.

“Mmmm… I know a way to relax you,” Leonard purred, smirking at his lover.  The crimson bird rolled his eyes in response, but they were soon engaged in other, more pleasurable, activities.

* * *

**(a few days later)**

“You STOLE a piglet!” Chuck shouted, circling around the little boy repeatedly to get a good look at him. 

“I didn’t MEAN to steal him.  But we signed all the papers, and he’s ours now,” Red informed his friends, frowning the entire time.

“Hi, there.  I’m your Uncle Bomb.  This is my roommate… I mean, my husband, Chuck.”

“You’re all related?” the boy asked curiously, his gaze darting to his new avian parent.

“They’re my friends,” Red admitted.  “Jay, Jake, and Jim see them as uncles, so they’re your uncles, too.”

“How fast can you run?  Wanna have a race?” Chuck asked, coming to a complete stop in front of the boy.

“I’m not that fast,” Toby announced timidly, inching closer to Red.

“Chuck, stop scaring him,” Red stated, putting his wings on his hips.  Throwing a smile at his new son, he added, “He’s harmless.  He’ll just talk your ear off, so be prepared.  And Bomb… sometimes explodes.”

“You EXPLODE?” The boy’s eyes went as wide as saucers at the news.

Bomb chuckled nervously, but nodded. “Only sometimes.  When I’m angry, or upset, or… you know, it just sometimes happens.”

“Cooooooool,” Toby whispered.

“Hey, no fair.  I wanted to be the favorite uncle,” the yellow bird whined.

“How about we all head inside for lunch,” Red suggested, leading them into the castle.

“We brought back some caterpillars.  Do you eat bugs, kiddo? They’re really tasty and good for you,” said Chuck, his voice as rushed as usual.

“Do I eat WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their little family is growing quickly.


	6. Autumn Gifts

_Headcannon: Bird Island doesn’t get seasons like the other islands do. Let’s just call it ‘magic’ for now.  Red and the hatchlings are experiencing_ _fall and winter for the first time._

* * *

Despite having his own room, Toby had gotten used to his feathery siblings invading his space. In fact, he was starting to sleep through their light chirping, so he sometimes awoke to them already snuggled up around him.  Jim, the youngest, liked to sleep on Toby’s head, his little blue wings wrapped around the piglet’s ears. It was bewildering the first few times, but Toby soon came to accept it.

If the hatchlings, as avians called their young, weren’t in his room come morning, he knew they could be found with the king and queen.  Ever after several months of living in the castle, it was still hard to think of King Mudbeard as his new father. On the other hoof, Toby had warmed up to the idea of Red as his new mother quite quickly.  He still found himself looking over his shoulder whenever someone addressed him as ‘Prince Tobias,’ but the king assured him that he’d get used to it soon enough.

* * *

 “Toby! Toby! Toby!” three nearly-identical voices chirped at him.  Cracking open an eyelid, the young pig found the hatchlings sitting in front of his nose on his spare pillow.

“What is it?” the boy asked, yawning loudly.

“The trees are changing colors,” Jay insisted.  The other two chirped in agreement.

“Uh huh.  It’s fall.  That’s normal.” Toby glanced around, his eyes landing on the clock next to his bed that read: 6:00am. “It’s too early to be awake.”

“Noooooo!” his siblings wailed, butting their heads against his arm.  “We wanna play in the pretty leaves.”

“Alright,” Toby finally agreed, dragging himself out of his nice, warm bed.  Grabbing his red cap, which had been a gift from the king, he followed the little ones out of his room, sliding the door shut gently behind him.  Rather than racing down the stairs, they hurried over to the royal suite, where the door was firmly closed. Curious, the piglet watched as the triplets stood on each other’s heads until the one at the very top could reach the door handle.  “That answers my question.  I wondered how you three managed to get into closed rooms,” Toby murmured to himself, before hesitantly following them into the king’s personal chambers.

“Daddy!  Look, look, look!” the triplets shouted at the top of their lungs.  Toby winced, but King Mudbeard didn’t even stir.  The hatchlings were about to bounce onto the bed when a movement outside the balcony window caught their attention. “Toby, Toby, Toooobbbyyy!” Eager blue wings pointed at the balcony door. 

The little piglet made his way across the room, glancing back at the slumbering form of the pig king snoring on the bed.  Reaching up, he unlatched the door, and watched as the hatchlings swarmed onto the large balcony.  The stone floor was covered in fallen leaves, which the triplets picked up and threw into the air happily.

“Okay, guys.  Why don’t I take you outside, and we can play. That way King Mud… um, I mean, our father, can sleep,” Toby suggested in a hushed voice.  Glancing over his shoulder, he searched for the familiar red feathers of his avian parent.  In a flash, the memory of his mother’s trip to Bird Island, along with Uncle Chuck and Uncle Bomb, fluttered to the forefront of his mind.  That meant that they were under the direct supervision of King Mudbeard.  Leonard.  Their father.  HIS new father.  The thought made him a little queasy in the stomach, actually.

“Presents!” Jim shouted.  Picking up several leaves in his beak, he rushed back into the bedroom, and launched himself onto the bed.  His elder brothers followed suit, scattering the colorful leaves onto the bedsheets where Red normally slept.

“Daddy!  Wake uuuuuup!  We brought presents!”

Leonard finally shorted, his eyes blinking open.  Turning on his side, he sleepily eyed the children that were standing inches from his snout.  “Yes, very nice.” His dark eyes drooped, and he began to snore lightly.

Maybe, if he was lucky, Toby could convince his little siblings to leave now.  Then the pig king wouldn’t be cross with them.  Or cross with him.  He’d never seen King Mudbeard angry, but he had a great imagination. 

“Looooook!” the little ones whined, once they realized their father wasn’t getting up.

Toby felt his shoulders slump in despair when Leonard sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  His gaze actually seemed to focus on the offering of leaves scattered on the bed, before he turned his attention to the hatchlings.

“Leaves?”

“Pretty colored leaves,” Jake giggled, nudging a golden leaf with his little foot.

“I, um, don’t think they’ve ever seen Autumn before,” Toby hastily added, leaning back against the now-closed balcony door.  The triplets had always been the ones to hop onto the bed with their parents.  He’d never felt right about invading the adults’ space like that.  At least, not when the king was in the room.  Red usually insisted that Toby join him and the hatchlings for a nap in the afternoon, or a bedtime story in the evening. 

Toby’s words took a moment to register, but a bright smile soon crossed over the king’s face. “This IS their first Autumn.  They were born in the spring!” Sliding out of bed, the elder pig led the way to the door, urging them out into the hallway.  “I’ll have Ross bring us breakfast outdoors today.  We can have a picnic!”

Toby and the hatchlings trailed behind him, but the piglet couldn’t help but hope that Red would be back soon. 

* * *

_(several days later)_

“LEONARD!” Chuck was instantly up the castle steps, and standing directly in front of the king.  “What’s wrong with your trees?  Are they sick?”

“I think they’re pretty,” Bomb insisted, hefting himself up the stairs.  Red stepped out of the carriage, handing Ross and the other servants several bags, before following the larger bird up to the main landing.

“It’s fall… also known as Autumn.  The trees are preparing for winter.  Welcome back, sweetheart,” Leonard said, hugging his queen the moment Red reached him.  The avian nuzzled his cheek, returning the embrace.

“What’s winter?” Chuck asked, darting closer to his own husband.

“You probably call it something else,” Leonard mused, holding out an arm to his queen.  Once Red took it, he proceeded to guide them around the staircase, in the direction of the back doors of the castle.  “Winter is the season when everything gets cold, and snow covers the ground as far as the eye can see.”

“So… when it rains?” Bomb asked, clearly confused.

“No, no.  Rain is different. Snow is like —" Leonard internally struggled to come up with a proper way to describe it.  "It's like fluffy frozen rain,” he finally concluded.  

The avians exchanged looks of clear disbelief.  “It’s okay, Leonard. I believe you,” said Red, patting his husband’s arm.  “How are the kids?”

“Doing wonderful!  The triplets even brought me leaves one morning, as a present.  I think Tobias is still a little nervous around me when you’re not here,” Leonard admitted, stroking his beard.

“He just needs more time.  Look how long it took me to trust you.  I blame it on your sneaky nature,” Red stated, but the smile on his beak took the bite out of his words.

“I am sneaky,” the king agreed, pulling his queen close to sneak a kiss.

“Yes, you are,” the avian chuckled, leaning his head against his lover’s arm.

“Do you think he was serious about the frozen rain?” Chuck hissed up at his husband, even as they trailed behind the lovebirds.

“I hope so.  I wanna see it,” Bomb whispered back. 


	7. Fluffy Frozen Rain

The king was in his study, teaching his new heir about the history of the Mudbeard family, when they heard a certain yellow bird shriek in amazement.

“Leonard was right!  Frozen rain is falling from the sky!”

Exchanging a look, the two pigs made their way to the balcony door.  Hesitant to step out into the snow, which had fallen heavily during the night, Leonard strained onto his tiptoes to peer over the railing.  He could just make out the silly avians trotting around the yard, completely unclothed.  “Don’t they know better than to go out without at least boots and a jacket?” the king muttered to himself.

“Um… Mom was telling me that Bird Island is either hot or rainy.  I don’t think they’ve ever seen snow before,” Toby spoke up timidly.

Leonard pondered that for a moment, before coming to a dreadful conclusion.  “Tobias, I need you to run and find Ross.  Get as many towels and buckets of warm water as you can, and bring them to the parlor.  We need to get our avians indoors.  Their feathers may keep them warm, but their thin, little legs are going to need immediate attention.”

“Yes!” the boy agreed, racing out into the hall. 

This time, the king didn’t hesitate to step out onto the balcony, ignoring the chill seeping into his hooved feet as he called down to his husband, “Red!  Get everyone inside now!  Especially the kids!”

“Leonard!” Chuck shouted back, waving cheerfully.  He seemed blissfully unaware of the danger around him. 

Thankfully, Red was the smartest in the group.  At the urgency in Leonard’s voice, he immediately started shooing the children toward the door.  “If Leonard wants us to go inside, we’re going inside.  Bomb, Chuck — that means you, too.”

Relieved that they were following his orders, the king rushed out of the room, and down the stairs to meet them at the back entrance.

* * *

Once the silly birds were finally indoors, Leonard was quick to sweep the triplets into the cloak he’d had the forethought to grab as he was leaving his study.  With them safely bundled in his arms, the king rushed the group into the parlor.  Ross and Tobias arrived moments later, their arms laden with blankets.  Another passel of pigs arrived with buckets of water for the birds to warm their feet in. 

Dr. Hoovenstein, the royal physician, arrived soon after.  “It is a good thing Prince Tobias requested my presence, yah.  I need to make sure you are not experiencing any of the early stages of hypothermia.” 

“Hypo-what?” the older birds echoed with equal confusion.

“Hypothermia.  It occurs when exposed to the cold for too long.” the little doctor, who was even shorter than Chuck, answered, even as he made his way over to Red and the children. The queen had a green blanket draped over his shoulders, and another blanket wrapped around the hatchlings.  Examining their tiny feet, Dr. Hoovenstein was quick to assure the monarchs that their little ones were in good health, even if they were a slightly chilled.  “As for you, Queen Red, I will need a **second** opinion.  King Leonard, please tell me if your bride’s body heat is normal or hotter than normal.

The bearded pig did as requested, running his hooves over the avian’s legs, and then feeling his forehead.  “You do seem warmer than usual. How are you feeling?” Leonard asked.

“I feel fine,” Red insisted, shrugging off his blanket.  “Actually, it’s a little warm in here now.”

“I see,” the doctor stated, taking notes on a small pad of paper.  “I will check on you daily, **ALL** of you, until I am sure that you are in good health.” He turned his attention to Bomb and Chuck, checking them over meticulously.  “How long were you outside?  Your legs are rather frigid.”

“We walked all the way from our house this morning.  My feet were a bit cold, but my feathers kept the rest of me warm,” Bomb said, flexing his small feet.

“I ran back and forth and back and forth and back and… you get the picture,” commented Chuck, even as the doctor examined him. 

“Perhaps your speed keeps you warm.  Even so, I would advise proper winter wear in the future,” proclaimed Dr. Hoovenstein.

“I’ll have the tailors start measurements right away,” the king assured him.  “We’ll have you all dressed up in warm coats, hats, mittens, and boots before you go out again.”

“Yay!  Can I have a cowboy hat?” the yellow avian abruptly asked.

“Cowboy hats are not made for the winter weather.  A toque would be better,” Leonard told him, even as he took a seat next to Red on the couch.

“Awww…” Chuck groaned in disappointment.

“By the way, Tobias,” said Leonard, catching the gaze of his heir, who was sitting on the chair across from them.  The piglet blinked back at him, as if he was startled at being addressed.  “Good job.  You got Ross and the servants here promptly — with the blankets and warm water, AND you had the foresight to summon Dr. Hoovenstein.  You’re going to make a fine king someday.”

Toby blushed, his eyes darting to the ground, even as he began to kick his feet in embarrassment.  “I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay.”

“You did great, Toby,” Red added, smiling at his newest son.  “Leonard is right.  You **will** make a good king someday.” Tilting his head back, he eyed his husband with barely-veiled amusement. “You can’t possibly do any worse than Leonard did.”

“Hey!  I made up for all of that,” the bearded pig protested, turning his attention to his queen.

“Mm hmm,” the avian hummed, smirking back at him.  The moment was interrupted when the doctor came over to announce he was leaving, but would return promptly the next day. 

* * *

Despite their newfound knowledge of the winter season, each and every avian came down with a cold.  Red managed to catch the sniffles twice that season, likely from caring for the little ones.  Coughing, sneezing, and cups of hot tea were soon common place in the castle.

The only oddity was that the winter season seemed to drive Red’s core temperature up.  The chillier it was, the warmer HE was.  It was like snuggling with a mini furnace. 

The king of Piggy Island had to admit that while it **was** enjoyable to introduce the birds to snowball fights, tobogganing, and the annual Hogsmas traditions, everyone was just as eager for the spring season to arrive.  And arrive it did — along with a pleasant surprise for Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m saving the Christmas or ‘Hogsmas’ chapter for another day. The name is lightly inspired by Terry Pratchett’s ‘The Hogfather.’ Their Christmas is known as Hogswatch. Piggy Island celebrates ‘Hogsmas’ on the longest night of the year (the winter solstice).

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be slow to update. I do have at least 2 other Angry Birds fics in the works, but Left Behind is my still my favorite au for Leonard and Red.


End file.
